L'orphelinat des mémoires
by djrukama
Summary: Le passé de Tom Jedusor dans son orphelinat, la naissance d'un esprit malsain et la montée en puissance du futur Seigneur des ténèbres.
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1: Sombre pensée  
  
Il fait sombre ici..... je suis dans une pièce d'environ un mètre carré...... le plafond doit être à 1m80 du sol, recouverte de dalles en pierre noire.... je me sens a l'étroit, j'étouffe, je brûle..... mais comment Moi, Tom Jedusor, comment ai-je pu arriver là, moi qui ai pour amis les serpents, moi qui comprends cet animal noble, je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivé ici, mais il semble que j'ai neuf ans, et que ma vie est un enfer.  
  
Cette pièce crasseuse emplie de noirceur est un cachot, les profs aiment m'y enfermer, ils pensent pouvoir me faire parler. Mais je suis ici, innocent, et j'attends, j'attends d'en sortir, bien qu'ici où ailleurs, je serai entre quelques murs ou mourant.  
  
La porte s'ouvre et je commence mon chemin dans ce couloir qui n'a jamais vu là un rayon de soleil de sa vie, en fin de compte, je ressemble à ce couloir, je ne voudrais plus jamais voir la lueur du jour, j'avance dans l'angle où un souffle glacé me paralyse. J'attends maintenant immobile l'arrivée d'une aide, mais celle-ci ne vient pas, je m'efforce d'avancer donc dans cet angle tournant à droite, il doit être environ 19h.  
  
Je me trouve donc en face de cette porte de bois brut, le sol a perdu en hauteur et je ne distingue plus le plafond graisseux qui émet un bruit faisant penser à un doux chant mélancolique. Je tire alors cette poignée, cette poignée qui ma toujours fait peur, en forme de lion, il faut tirer sur les griffes de celui-ci pour que la porte daigne s'ouvrir, puis je vois enfin le spectacle répugnant de l'espèce humaine.  
  
Je suis maintenant dans la grande salle, transformée en cantine pour les repas, je vois les differents élèves-esclaves-prisonniers se disputer la nourriture qui leur est offerte. Ce spectacle m'a toujours empêché de manger.... et malgré n'avoir jamais mangé, je suis toujours sur pieds. Les professeurs en ont conclu que c'était moi qui dévastait la cuisine la nuit venue.  
  
Les autres prenant leurs repas telles des hyènes mâchant la chair suintant de sang, je me dirige vers la porte sur ma droite, le dortoir. Etant toujours exclu de mes camarades je me mettais dans le lit le plus lointain, encastré à moitié dans le mur auquel je devais faire face, car personne ne voulait m'entendre dormir. Les prof me disent que j'émet une sorte de sifflement cauchemardesque qui reveille des pulsions sanguinaires et autodestructrices..... je pense surtout qu'ils sont détraqués et que mon être hors du commun les dérange. Je dois être une sorte d'être supérieur pour arriver à vivre sans boire et sans manger.  
  
Il doit être alors 19h30 que je m'endors paisiblement, loin de toute forme de vie. Je rêve encore d'un serpent se frayant un chemin à travers la roche pour s'echapper de ce cauchemar mais qui finit toujours par être déchiqueté par les griffes amusées de la poignée-lion de la porte s'étant déplacé afin d'établir justice, la tête du serpent tombe alors par terre et pose ses doux yeux roulants sur une fleur..... une sombre pensée qui n'a jamais vu la lumière et qui a mûri dans l'ombre.  
  
Il est deux heures du matin, et la bande la plus âgée de l'orphelinat a encore décidé de me faire souffrir, je me recroqueville dans mon drap alors qu'ils commencent à me tirer les cheveux, je ne tente plus de me débattre et supporte leurs coups ainsi que toute la violence et toutes les pulsions qu'ils ont à évacuer. On finit par s'habituer à la souffrance, cela fait des jours, des mois, des années que je ne pleure plus après leurs nuits d'humiliations.  
  
A 6h, la journée commence, l'appel pour le petit déjeuner, bien sûr, je n'y vais pas, comme à mon habitude, je vais prendre une douche pendant que personne n'y est. Je sors rapidement et vais jusqu'à la salle numéro 1 pour le cours de matière scientifique. Je m'assoie au dernier rang pour ne pas croiser le regard du prof et j'attends que le temps passe, idem pour les trois cours qui se succèdent dans la journée, science et littérature le matin, et sport l'aprés midi, le cours de sport ne s'est jamais résumé qu'à de la marche ou de la course à pied, je restais toujours en retrait en priant pour croiser un serpent qui voudrait bien me servir d'écharpe pour faire peur à l'orphelinat tout entier.  
  
C'est pendant ces 3 heures de sport que je brûlais sous la forte malédiction que m'envoyait notre astre, ma peau brûlait sous son influence, et tout mon corps pelait, je sentait un sentiment de danger m'envahir, comme si mon corps me prévenait d'une mort proche. Le soir, je prenais une douche pour enlever la peau irradiée et decouvrir cette douce peau naissante d'une blancheur lunaire.  
  
Je m'émerveillai devant ce spectacle, je me sentais si unique, je dois avouer que tout les humains qui m'entouraient avaient quelque part peur de moi. J'en ai même entendu certain dire que je devais être la Mort qui prenais des vacances pour souffrir un peu.... Mais un jour, ils verront, je les turai de mes propres mains je veux sentir du bout de mes doigts la vie les quitter. Je ne vis que dans la haine, et il faut une raison de vivre pour continuer son chemin, la mienne est la vengeance, un jour où je serais puissant, je viendrai les détruire, les hanter,et surtout, les faire souffrir. Tous ces sentiments se mêlent et ne font que des images defilants dans mes yeux à une vitesse irréellement rapide, je convulse. . . . . . et m'endort.  
  
Il est maintenant 18 heures, nous sommes le 1septembre, certains s'en vont, ils ont atteint leur majorité, moi je reste une autre éternelle année.  
  
Cependant, un jeune garçon vient vers moi, il me dit: "Tiens!! Salut! Qu' est ce que tu fais ici? C'est un endroit pour les moldus non? Tu as quel âge? Moi j'ai 14 ans, je dois rester ici 4 ans en aprentissage! J'espere qu'on va bien s'entendre pour le temps qu'on va passer ensemble!!" 

à suivre 


	2. solitude abandonnée

Chapitre2: solitude abandonnée.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais une personne m'avait adressé la parole en ami. J'avais l'impression de basculer vers un autre monde, je ne put dire que que quelque mots: « qui es-tu? ». Mais lui, sans hésitation, me demanda « je vais te dire qui tu es, mon nom est Hydri Forknow mais appelle moi Hyd ». Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers le dortoir, il me dit que j'étais un sorcier et que lui aussi, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il avait l'air sûr de lui, et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était vrai.  
  
Aujourd'hui, le premier septembre, est un jour magique, je l'écoute parler du monde de la magie qui se cache du monde moldu, un monde auquel j'appartenais et auquel lui aussi appartenait, puis il m'expliqua qu'à partir de 10ans et demi, les jeunes sorciers rentraient dans une école spéciale. « vers l' âge de 10-11ans, les futur élèves reçoivent une lettre pour rentrer dans une école de magie, mais moi je suis un gaïamagi, alors on m'a enseigné l'art de la magie suprême pendant dix ans, de 3 à an. Ca me permet de faire ça par exemple »  
  
Une grande et maagestueuse flamme sortie de son index, éclairant de sa faible lueure le fond du dortoir, alors des flammes enrobèrent chacun de ses doigts et sa main au bout d'une minute, sda main entière apparut à travers une boule de flamme qui s'élevait ne dégageant pas une once de fumée. « je maîtrise la magie, je suis en quelque sorte l'élite des mages. Nous sommes cinq qui naissent tout les 55ans chacuns a une spécialité, moi c'est l'eau, mais pendant dix ans on nous apprends à tout maîtriser,l'eau, la terre, le vent, le feu, et enfin, la magie pure c'est difficile mais on en sort très puissant. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un art que l'on doit apprendre seul. L'invocation »  
  
j'avais donc a mes côtés un sorcier suprême en apprentissage de l'art d'invoquer divinités monstres et créatures. Nous dormions côte à cote, lorsque mes persécuteurs approchaient, ils les repoussaient grâce à son pouvoir de vent, lorsque nous devions courir, il utilisait la terre pour qu 'elle nous fasse avancer sans bouger, tel une vague terrestre. Lors des cours il brûlait les cours du prof qui ne savait ou donner de la tête. Les boules de papier et autres compas qui volaient dans ma direction étaient stoppés par une barriere invisible générée par ses soins. J'avais une personne pour moi, une personne que je voulais garder auprès de moi.  
  
Chaque soir, dans mon lit, il fermait les yeux et commencait à mumurer des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Au bout d'un mois il créa une meduse! J'était vraiment impressiné... il avait créé un animal vivant. Il la mit dans les toilettes à coté des douches et tira la chasse en esperant qu'elle trouve son chemin.  
  
Bien sûr, tout le monde le craignait et il parraissait comme un élève modèle, il avait de très bon résultat, mais être son ami ne changeait pas le fait que les prof m'enoyaient régulierement au cachot, dès qu'ils avaient marre de voir ma tête. Je me retrouvais souvent au cachot seul. Dans une obscurité qui me parraissait moins cruelle, ou je pouvais pratiquer en cachette mes tentatives d'invocation. Je lui racontait que j'essayais, mais surprit de ma volonté, il m'expliqua que je devais me decontracter, oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi et ne penser quà l'animal que je voulait occuper, ne voir que lui, penser comme lui, et l'appeler.  
  
je suis donc dans mon lit, il est à ma droite, j'abaisse lentement mes paupières, et je vois un magestueux serpent d'un demi mètre. C'est alors que j'emet des sifflement qui ont un sens pour moi: « vien à moi créature de mon emblème, créature de mon sang, reflet de mon âme, reflet de mon désir, que mes yeux créent ton antre et que compagnie tu me donnes, vient me servir, créature de mon corps....... ». J'ouvre alors les yeux, un serpent sortit de sous le lit en face de moi. Je crois rêver.  
  
« Je vois que tu es plus doué que moi! » mais aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles, le serpent me dit: « je vois que sssssserpentard a deteint sur toi, tu peut noussss appeler, mais sssssache que ssssce n'est pas gratuit, sssssans ssssssacrifice, tu n'obiendras rien de nous ssssssss. » le serpent disparut laissant une trace argentée sur le sol qu'il avait foulé. Paralysé par ces paroles, je decida de me coucher. Mon rêve revint avec une impression boucoup plus forte, comme s'il sagissait de la réalité. Cette fis j'étais le serpent, et j'avançais, ou plutôt glissais vers cette porte à la poignée rugissante. Encore une fois le lion m'éventrait de ses griffes et la douleur me faisait siffler d'un ton désespéré. Les jours et les semaines passèrent, Hyd m'avait appris la magie pure, et je pouvais donc utiliser cet art our améliorer ma vie. Hyd avait fait de moi une autre personne, avant son arrivée, j'étais comme muet, gardant ma rancune pour moi sel, et maintenant, j'avais une personne à qui parler, une personne chère à mes yeux.  
  
Le temps passa, et arrivé en hiver, je maîtrisé la magie, et je m'étais offert u corps plus humain pour mon entrée à Poudlard qui arrivait dans 7mois, et je pensais rester tranquil, tout du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la lettre, mais les hommes ne choisissent pas leurs déstinées 


End file.
